


El Juego de las Adivinanzas

by Bangtan_Benhead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is still in Hell, Adam needs love, Bets, Caged Adam, Lucifer Wins, Lucifer is Bored, Lucifer needs love too, M/M, Michael is watching over his brother, Poor Adam, Riddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer encuentra su diversión en el Infierno al torturar a las desafortunadas almas condenadas, pero su pasatiempo favorito es molestar al desafortunado chico encerrado en una de las jaulas. Una apuesta y un juego de adivinanzas podrían desatar grandes cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Juego de las Adivinanzas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes aquí mencionados, sino que pertenecen a los guionistas, creadores y productores de la serie ‘Supernatural’. Yo sólo me divierto creando historias entorno a ellos y manipulándolos un poco. (Posible OoC. Disculpen si es el caso)
> 
> Reto: “Parejas arriesgadas”, Foro de ‘Supernatural: Blood Brothers’.

 

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento en el Infierno. A pesar de las numerosas torturas que se impartían a todas horas, era común que Lucifer se aburriera de todo eso de cuando en cuando. Por eso, se encargaba de visitar y molestar personalmente a sus despreciables reclusos, como forma de hallar su propia maquiavélica diversión. Su víctima más recurrente – su favorito, si es que le preguntaban – era el desdichado rubio contenido en una de las jaulas del Infierno, olvidado por el resto del mundo a pesar de su patético sacrificio. ¡Oh, pobre alma en desgracia! ¡Cómo disfrutaba Lucifer fastidiarlo!

Eran cerca de las doce de medio día en el vano ‘mundo de los vivos’, ¿o era más tarde, acaso? ¿Más temprano? ¡Qué más daba! Lucifer rondaba rutinariamente por los pasillos, asegurándose de que todo en sus dominios se mantuviera en su ordenado caos habitual. Nada nuevo, nada interesante que ver. Una que otra tortura parecía divertida, pero perdía el interés luego de un par de horas de simple observación. Por ello, no pudo contener la amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando caminó frente a la jaula del nada extrañado hermano de los fastidiosos Winchester – aunque debía admitir, que ese par siempre podía entretenerlo, a pesar de los líos que causaban con sus traviesos demonios.

El chico en el interior de la jaula se encontraba sentado en un rincón – tan apartado de la entrada como le era posible, pero no demasiado debido al espacio tan reducido que tenía –, con la mirada perdida y vacía y una expresión de indiferencia. El cansancio, sin embargo, era apreciable en su rostro desairado. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver sus ojos hacia el recién llegado, a pesar de ser consciente de su presencia. Era como si la vida se hubiese drenado de sí, dejándolo como un cuerpo vacío. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sublevarse ante las torturas, ni siquiera chistaba ni gritaba. Lo volvía todo menos divertido de ese modo, siendo honestos.

Lucifer tamborileó sus dedos sobre los gruesos barrotes con un suave repiqueo que, después de un rato, resultaría endemoniadamente fastidioso. El chico no se inmutó.

 

-       ¡Buenos días, sol! – saludó con cínico entusiasmo.

El aludido lo ignoró, sin parpadear siquiera.

-       ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la cara larga? – bromeó Lucifer, sin perder su buen humor. – No es como si todo el mundo se hubiese olvidado de ti. ¡Yo no te he olvidado!

Esta vez, Adam se volvió para lanzarle una mirada envenenada al otro. La sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchó.

-       ¡Ahí está esa cara bonita! Vamos, apuesto a que puedo distraerte de esos turbios pensamientos tuyos con un juego.

El joven rubio frunció el ceño.

-       No me apetece ninguno de tus _juegos_. – masculló, con voz áspera y un poco ronca debido al desuso.

-       No seas aguafiestas. ¡Vamos! Será divertido.

-       No.

Lucifer dio un respingo, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono tajante que el rubio hubo empleado.

-       ¿Rotundamente no?

-       Sí.

-       ¿Sí?

-       ¡No! – Adam repuso con exasperación.

-       Doblemente no es sí, así que…

-       Lucifer. – Adam lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-       Adam. – dijo el aludido a su vez, en tono sardónico, arqueando una ceja hacia él.

 

Intercambiaron miradas durante breves instantes, antes de que el chico dentro de la jaula cediera y desviara la mirada hacia la nada, sintiendo que su corazón latía aceleradamente dentro de su pecho ante aquellos ojos azules, brillantes como el cielo y penetrantes como las mismas flamas del Infierno. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él a quien siempre atormentaba? ¿Qué siniestra diversión podía hallar en perturbar a una triste alma olvidada? Adam no lo entendía, pero siempre era lo mismo con Lucifer.

 

-       Tengo todo el día. – le recordó el ángel desterrado después de un prolongado e incómodo silencio, con total tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos frente a la jaula del chico.

 

Adam suspiró, de manera apenas audible. No tenía ni siquiera el ánimo para rehusarse; bien podrían estar torturándolo como en otras tantas ocasiones anteriores, y él no emitiría protesta alguna. ¿Acaso merecía estar condenado a ese agujero? ¿Sería ese su castigo? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que hubo sido tan malo como para que lo abandonaran en el Infierno?

 

-       ¿Tengo opción? – murmuró con voz queda.

-       No realmente, no.

Adam volvió sus ojos, carentes ya de vida, hacia el contrario.

-       ¿Cuál es el juego?

La pregunta provocó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro prestado de Lucifer, visiblemente eufórico. Se inclinó sobre los barrotes, acercando su rostro tanto como le fue posible, sin borrar la sonrisa en él.

-       ¿Qué tal un juego de adivinanzas? – sugirió.

El menor de los Winchester arqueó una ceja.

-       ¿Adivinanzas? – repitió él, incrédulo. – ¿En serio?

-       ¿Por qué no? – Lucifer se encogió de hombros. – Por supuesto que pensaba ponerle un poco de color al juego. ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? Sí, me gustan las apuestas. ¿Te gustan las apuestas? ¡Genial! Pues, apostemos, entonces. – dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin dejar que el otro respondiera siquiera. – Cada quién hará una adivinanza para el otro. Serán únicamente tres rondas. Quien acierte el mayor número de veces en todas las rondas, será el vencedor.

-       ¿Cuál es el premio? – Adam entornó los ojos, intuyendo de antemano que algo habría detrás de todo eso. Lucifer soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza con aparente diversión.

-       ¡Chico listo! Me gusta lo perceptivo que eres. – notó él. – Si yo gano, tendré derecho sobre tu alma eternamente, y serás mi mascota personal hasta que así lo decida.

-       Pensé que ya lo era. – dijo Adam, frunciendo el ceño.

-       Uh, no exactamente. Estás bajo mis dominios, es cierto, pero tu alma no está atada a este mundo todavía. – admitió Lucifer, torciendo el gesto.

-       ¡¿O sea que puedo salir de aquí?! – los ojos del chico se abrieron con incredulidad.

-       Sólo si alguien te redime desde fuera, sí. O si yo mismo te otorgo tu libertad.

 

Al principio, todo lo que Adam pudo pensar fue _‘¡Malditos Winchesters! ¡Siempre pude salir de este asqueroso agujero y esos bastardos me dejaron aquí!’_. La furia hirvió desde su centro, como si de pronto alguien hubiese encendido fuego sobre las cenizas de su alma torturada. No podía creer que sus propios hermanos – o, bueno, medios hermanos – lo hubiesen abandonado allí a la deriva, sin importarles en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con él. ¡Vaya familia que eran!  
El amo del Infierno parecía bastante entretenido con observar las reacciones del joven rubio ante tal revelación. Él mismo había aprendido a guardar cierto recelo hacia los entrometidos hermanos Winchester, después de lo sucedido con sus propios hermanos en la Tierra.

Una vez que su lapso de rabieta hubo cesado, Adam sopesó la información recién aprendida, parpadeando varias veces para asimilarlo todo; y algo que creyó que jamás volvería a existir dentro de sí se encendió con una débil chispa. Esperanza.  
Procuró que su rostro no revelara nada cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al ángel, y mantuvo una expresión estoica cuando habló de nuevo:

-       ¿Y si gano yo?

 

Claramente, Lucifer no había contemplado dicha posibilidad, puesto que se rio abiertamente ante las palabras del rubio. Le dedicó a su víctima una sonrisa predadora y provocativa, casi retadora, causando un escalofrío que descendió por la espina dorsal del mortal.

 

-       Pídeme lo que quieras, entonces. – murmuró por lo bajo, su voz adquiriendo un tono ronco.

 

A Adam se le erizó la piel, y tragó saliva nerviosamente. ¿De verdad iba a arriesgarse a apostar con el mismísimo Lucifer? ¿Estaba dispuesto a vender su alma eternamente a un ser tan ruin y despiadado como aquél? Pero, entonces se recordó, que realmente no tenía nada que perder. Ya estaba en el Infierno, y desde hacía tiempo que nadie mostraba la más mínima intención de sacarlo de allí. De una u otra forma, sabía que terminaría siendo el eterno esclavo y juguete personal del maligno jefe. La perspectiva a futuro no era mucho más prometedora, honestamente.   
Liberando un suspiro tembloroso, consciente de que en realidad jamás tuvo alternativa alguna al respecto, hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban – ocultas en algún recoveco de su frío y lúgubre interior – y asintió finalmente, aceptando la condición.

 

-       ¡Perfecto! – cantó Lucifer, exaltado. – ¿Comenzamos?

-       ¿Qué, no habrá reglas? – Adam preguntó, extrañado, a lo que el otro rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

-       Sólo no hagas trampa y listo. Sabré si me engañas, y créeme que no has conocido la tortura aún. – advirtió. – Ahora, creo que es conveniente que sea yo quien empiece, ya que fue mi idea y, bueno,… ¡yo mando aquí!

 

Fue el turno de Adam de poner los ojos en blanco, lo que pareció causarle gracia al mayor. En serio, ¿qué era tan hilarante? ¿Le divertía verlo sufrir, acaso? ... De acuerdo, pregunta tonta, el joven rubio se dijo a sí mismo.

Lucifer colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, pensativo. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no había practicado su habilidad para los acertijos, desde que jugaba en los Jardines del Edén con su querido hermano gemelo a las adivinanzas. Pero aquellos tiempos era mejor no recordarlos, pues únicamente arruinarían su buen humor. Michael lo había negado, sus hermanos le guardaban recelo y su padre lo había desterrado; no era algo en lo que quisiese pensar entonces.  
Lo que él ignoraba era que Michael lo vigilaba desde el Cielo constantemente, asegurándose de que su hermano – porque, en el fondo, él aún lo amaba, a pesar de su traición al Padre – no se metiera en aprietos que no pudiese resolver por sí mismo.

Adam aguardó en silencio, sentado en su sitio sin otra cosa por hacer, por el acertijo que Lucifer impondría. Ya se esperaba algo sumamente difícil y engañoso, algo que requeriría de todo su ingenio para resolver, algo que sólo al amo del Infierno se le pudiese ocurrir. Hasta que Lucifer habló por fin, luego de decidirse por un acertijo.

 

-       “Sin voz, grita; sin alas, revolotea; si dientes, muerde; sin boca, murmura”. – recitó Lucifer, con entonación y profundidad en su voz, y una curvatura jugando en las comisuras de sus labios.

 

Adam permaneció mudo por un instante, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se hundía en sus pensamientos, analizando las palabras cantadas por el fundador del Infierno. Aquella adivinanza le resultaba un tanto familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado o leído antes en alguna parte. Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó de manera inmediata a su memoria, sino que se vio obligado a reflexionar sobre ello y descifrar el acertijo por sí mismo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Lucifer se hizo evidente, a la vez que apoyaba ambas manos sobre los barrotes de la jaula, con aires socarrones.

 

-       ¿Y bien? – instó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-       Dame un segundo. – pidió Adam con obviedad.

 

Lucifer le concedió un momento para sus cavilaciones, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el rubio descubriera la respuesta.

 

-       El viento. – dijo, inequívoco.

El antes ser celestial arqueó una ceja.

-       ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es esa tu respuesta definitiva?

-       Sí, muy seguro. – asintió el rubio a su vez, y Lucifer sonrió.

-       Bueno, lamento decirte esto, pero estás en lo correcto. – dijo, a lo que Adam rodó los ojos. – Tu turno.

 

El olvidado medio-hermano de los Winchester se detuvo un momento para pensar en una buena adivinanza para Lucifer, dado que el otro tuvo el ingenio suficiente para plantear un acertijo que en realidad le hubo hecho pensar. Quizás si se permitía echar un vistazo a su cajón de memorias podría idear o recordar algún acertijo que se equiparara al anterior.

Recuerdos, recuerdos. ¿Cuántos tenía de su vida previa al Infierno, realmente? ¿Qué había sido de él antes de encontrar a los Winchester, sus supuestos hermanos– y vaya hermanos que habían resultado ser al final –? ¿Cuánto hubo vivido en verdad?  
Era muy joven cuando todo esto sucedió, antes de verse condenado a una tortura eterna. Tenía la impresión de que hubiesen pasado siglos desde aquél día, y prefería no recordarlo. ¿Cuántos sueños hubo dejado atrás? ¿Cuántas metas dejó sin realizar? ¿Alguna vez vio el mar por sí mismo, o acaso las imágenes que había en su mente eran tan sólo proyecciones de lo que había visto en fotografías o películas?

El mar, las olas… ¡Bingo!

Lucifer había comenzado a impacientarse nuevamente, mirando sus uñas con total desinterés, suspirando en voz alta a modo de hacer notar su aburrimiento, a la espera del rubio.

-       ¡Hola! ¿Sigues ahí? – murmuró, golpeando sus nudillos contra los barrotes de la jaula como para traer de vuelta al chico. – Se supone que debes hacerme un acertijo.

-       Lo tengo. – replicó Adam, y aclaró su garganta para enunciar la siguiente adivinanza, captando la plena atención del ex-arcángel: – “Caballos de crines blancos que corren de ida y vuelta, lamiendo el suelo, dejando cristales en vez de tierra”.

 

Lucifer arqueó una ceja, colocando una mano bajo su barbilla en gesto meditabundo. Adam lo observó desde el interior de su jaula, con una ligera sonrisa curvando la comisura de sus labios, satisfecho de la adivinanza que acababa de presentarle al otro. Éste alzó una mano, en señal de hacerlo callar – o bien, solicitando tiempo para pensar en su respuesta.

Para la decepción de Adam, no le tomó demasiado averiguarlo – como habría esperado, ciertamente – y, jactado de ello, esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de contestar finalmente:

-       La respuesta es: las olas del mar.

-       Correcto. – concedió el rubio, sin mucho ánimo.

-       ¡Genial! Nada mal para la primera ronda, he de admitir. – dijo Lucifer, sin aminorar su entusiasmo. – Ahora, veamos qué tan bueno eres realmente con las adivinanzas.

 

Su sonrisa adquirió un toque malicioso, casi siniestro de hecho, y Adam no pudo evitar preocuparse ante este gesto suyo. Después de todo, era su alma y su libertad lo que estaba en juego. Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente hubo sido una buena idea aceptar la apuesta de Lucifer. Porque, siendo honestos, ¡¿a quién demonios se le ocurriría siquiera apostar con el mismísimo Satán?! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!

 

-       Es mi turno. – anunció Luce con soberbio regocijo. – Espero que no te moleste, pero subiré el grado de dificultad un poco, para hacer las cosas más emocionantes, tú sabes…

Adam se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco esta vez, quizás en parte porque de hecho estaba intimidado ante dicho comentario. Las reglas hubieron sido que no debían hacer trampa, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿qué tan seguro era que el mismo Lucifer no fuese a romper dicha regla al jugar?

Luego de pensar por un instante en su siguiente acertijo, Lucifer sonrió y procedió a recitar con congruente entonación:

-       “No se puede ver, no se puede sentir. No se puede escuchar, ni se puede oler. Se encuentra detrás de estrellas y bajo montañas, y llena agujeros vacíos. Viene primero y le sigue después. Termina la vida, mata la risa”.

 

Adam frunció el ceño, pareciéndole aquellas palabras demasiado familiares. Conocía la respuesta: la oscuridad. Sí, definitivamente ya había escuchado o leído ese acertijo antes. Pero, ¿dónde? Su cerebro trabajó en asociarlo, y en una fracción de segundo, la revelación llegó a sí como si encendiesen un bombillo en su cabeza. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir la sonrisa socarrona que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro ante ello.

 

-       No puede ser. ¿Estás sacando tus acertijos de ‘El Hobbit’? ¿Es en serio, Lucifer?

El aludido lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, casi escandalizado ante las palabras del rubio.

-       ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – la voz de Lucifer se había elevado un par de octavas en evidencia de su sorpresa y aparente indignación.

-       ¡Por favor! Leí ese libro hace años. ¡Es un clásico de la cultura popular! – Adam bufó, señalando lo que le parecía obvio.

-       No es justo. ¡Eso es trampa! – objetó el arcángel, con un puchero dibujado en su rostro prestado que pareció más bien adorable y un tanto infantil ante los ojos del chico, que se volvieron al techo de la jaula con incredulidad.

-       No es mi culpa tu elección de acertijos.

-       Bueno, claramente eso me otorga el derecho a repetir mi turno, ya que tú no pareces interesado en una partida honesta.

-       ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo es que soy yo el culpable? – replicó Adam.

-       No hay nadie más alrededor a quién culpar; además, estás en mi casa y aquí se juega bajo mis reglas. – dijo con seguridad.

Adam entornó los ojos, mirando al otro con mala cara, mas optó por no alegar nada más al respecto, pues él saldría perdiendo en todo caso. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su mandíbula estaba tensa debido a la rabieta que Lucifer le hacía sufrir, y liberó un pesado suspiro.

-       De acuerdo. Es tu turno de nuevo, entonces. – masculló con resignación. El otro sonrió complacido.

-       Por supuesto. – canturreó. – Dame un segundo.

 

El silencio se manifestó durante unos instantes mientras Lucifer pensaba en su siguiente acertijo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración. Adam permaneció igualmente callado, sin atreverse a externar comentario alguno por temor a tentar el bien conocido mal carácter del Señor del Infierno. Ya corría con poca suerte, de por sí.  
Entonces, Luce dio una palmada, sobresaltando al chico rubio, al ocurrírsele una nueva adivinanza.

 

-       ¿Qué es aquello que no pesa, que puede verse a simple vista, y que al meterlo en un barril, vuelva a éste más ligero? – preguntó Lucifer, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí.

Adam mordió su labio inferior con gesto ausente, reflexionando las palabras pronunciadas por el otro y tratando de hallar la solución a dicho acertijo. Lucifer, por su parte, lo observaba con interés desde el exterior de la jaula, entretenido ante la visión de un Adam pensativo y turbado por su adivinanza. Sin embargo, no le tomó más de unos pocos instantes averiguar la respuesta.

-       Un agujero. – dijo él. – Un agujero en un barril.

-       Correcto. – Luce asintió lentamente, esbozando una pícara sonrisa ladeada. – Parece que es tu turno ahora, guapo. Tómate tu tiempo.

 

Por supuesto que las palabras de Lucifer estaban intencionadas a incomodarlo, molestarlo o avergonzarlo de alguna manera – o por lo menos, eso es lo que Adam se repetía internamente, sin hallar ninguna otra explicación lógica u aceptable a aquello –, y él definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente. Tragó en seco y procuró disimular el creciente sonrojo en su rostro al desviar la mirada, pensando en alguna adivinanza que fuese difícil de resolver.

Que Lucifer estuviese mirándolo tan fijamente no ayudaba en absoluto, y era consciente de ello. Bueno, era culpa de Lucifer. ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger a un ‘traje’ tan atractivo? Adam no lo entendía, ni sabía por qué se molestaba en pensar en ello cuando debía estar preocupado por cómo salir de esa maldita jaula.

 

-       “Es una paloma blanca y negra, que vuela sin alas y habla sin lengua.” – dijo Adam, tan pronto como las palabras aparecieron en su mente.

 

Definitivamente, no era el acertijo imposible de resolver que se habría imaginado hacer para esta ronda, y se maldijo internamente por no habérselo pensado mejor antes de decirlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se encontraba el marcador para esas alturas, por lo que supuso que sería un empate. Pero aún faltaba que Lucifer respondiera aquella adivinanza y que pasaran a la ronda final.

Lucifer sonrió, notablemente complacido con el enunciado que el chico rubio hubo pronunciado, enderezando los hombros con orgullo y seguridad, antes de dar contestación a ello.

 

-       La respuesta es: ‘la carta’. – afirmó sin titubear, riendo entre dientes ante la expresión del joven humano. – De todos los acertijos que se te pudieron haber ocurrido, pensaste exactamente en aquél que mi querido hermano mayor inventó hace tiempo. No sé por qué me extraña, ya que compartieron cuerpo durante un corto periodo; y admito que eso me causó algo de envidia, pero no importa. – su semblante se volvió sombrío de pronto, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa en él, y su voz descendió un par de octavas, mascullando con cierto dejo de rencor en la voz al proseguir. – Michael siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

 

Los ojos de Adam estaban ahora abiertos cuan grandes eran, anonadado y pasmado ante las palabras de Lucifer, sin ser capaz de procesarlo todo a la vez. Su sorpresa era tal que no se había dado cuenta que contenía el aliento hasta que fue dolorosamente necesario tomar una bocanada de aire de nuevo. Sin embargo, la expresión del arcángel desterrado volvió a cambiar tan repentinamente como lo hubo hecho la primera vez, desvaneciéndose el aire siniestro de su rostro y esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada y más bien divertida al percatarse de la reacción del chico.

Adam se había quedado sin palabras. Abrió la boca, tratando de articular sonido alguno, pero nada salió de ella. Su cerebro no hallaba las conexiones adecuadas para hablar; aún no se recuperaba del _shock_.

 

-       ¿M-Michael inventó esa adivinanza? – fue lo primero que consiguió decir, emitiendo las palabras con torpeza.

Lucifer dio un ruedo de ojos, claramente decepcionado de que fuera lo único que Adam hubo reflexionado de todo lo que había dicho. Y, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, fue totalmente innecesario haber confesado todas esas cosas.

-       Sí, por supuesto que lo hizo. Jamás fue el más creativo de los hermanos, si he de ser franco. – se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, y se apresuró a cambiar el tema. – Bueno, pasando de eso, es hora de iniciar la última ronda. Y es mi turno de…

-       ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no… ¡Espera! – intervino Adam, alzando ligeramente la voz y sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. – Eso no es justo. ¡Tú conocías el acertijo, por lo tanto es trampa!

-       Conocer el acertijo de antemano no es considerado trampa, mi querido Adam. – Lucifer sonrió.

-       ¡Pero yo te avisé cuando conocía el acertijo! Pude haber fingido que no lo había oído en mi vida y jugar sucio. – replicó, frunciendo el ceño. – Eso habría sido hacer trampa.

-       Sí, bueno… pudiste haber hecho eso. Pero eres un chico bueno y decidiste hacer lo correcto.

El tono burlón en la voz del otro era palpable, lo que llenó a Adam de indignación, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Supo que no sería buena idea maldecir al Amo del Infierno estando en sus dominios, por lo que se mordió la lengua para mantenerse callado. Lucifer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza en negativa, con cierta resignación, al contemplar la expresión del joven rubio.

-       ¡Está bien! Te daré otra oportunidad, puedes plantear otra adivinanza. – dijo él a regañadientes. – Sólo no hagas más pucheros, que te hacen ver endemoniadamente adorable.

 

Las mejillas de Adam se tiñeron de un vívido carmesí, pero optó por pasar por alto esas últimas palabras – fútilmente, pues se habían impregnado ya en sus pensamientos, abrumándolo y provocándole un hormigueo en el estómago – y pensar en su siguiente acertijo. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar, relamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo y captando la atención de Lucifer, que se inclinó más cerca de los barrotes a fin de ‘oírlo mejor’.

 

-       “Adivina si te digo que soy más negro que tu voz – Adam articuló con cuidado, dándole matiz su entonación. –, pegado a tu destino soy tu eterno seguidor”.

 

Aquellas palabras causaron cierto efecto en Lucifer, puesto que parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sumergirse en sus propias cavilaciones. Tarde fue que Adam comprendió lo que sus palabras pudieron haber escarbado en los recuerdos de Lucifer, y un aguijón de culpa lo apuñaló en el pecho. Mordió su labio inferior, decidiéndose a disculparse por lo que sea que hubo detonado dentro del ex-arcángel; pero, tan pronto como tomó aliento para hablar, Lucifer había vuelto sus intensos ojos azules hacia él, capturando su mirada instantáneamente.

 

-       Soy tu sombra. – declaró Lucifer, con voz profunda y una ligera sonrisa ladeada carente de fanfarronería o diversión alguna. – Esa es la respuesta al acertijo.

 

Adam supo el mensaje encriptado en aquellas palabras; se refería a Michael. Bueno, había sido culpa suya; debió haberse figurado antes que eso podría afectar a Lucifer, sobre todo después de que él mismo mencionara a su hermano previamente. La dolorosa rivalidad entre Michael y Lucifer, los dos arcángeles más brillantes que alguna vez compartieron el Cielo, no era nada nuevo ni desconocido para nadie. Pero eso no significaba que el tema estuviese superado, pues era claro que la herida seguía abierta para Lucifer.

Y, por un instante, Adam realmente sintió empatía por él. Nadie se había detenido nunca a preguntarse por el bienestar de Lucifer, por cómo pudo haber tomado el destierro, por cuánto sufría él en realidad. A nadie le hubo importado antes; Lucifer era el malo, después de todo. Él se reveló contra la voluntad del Padre, él se ganó ese castigo. En eso todos estaban de acuerdo. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que sus hermanos se hubiesen olvidado de él? No era el único que hubo sido dejado atrás a pudrirse en el Infierno, por supuesto.

El Lucifer que se encontraba frente a Adam en ese momento, el Lucifer que él veía entonces, era mucho más vulnerable que el temido Señor de los Infiernos que fue. El Lucifer que Adam podía apreciar sufría su pérdida, se lamentaba por ser nada más que la sombra de su hermano mayor, los escombros olvidados de lo que alguna vez fue, opacado por el resplandor de Michael por la eternidad. De un momento a otro, la nostalgia abandonó la expresión de Luce, para dar paso a las llamas de la ira ardiendo en su interior. El fuego en su mirada era devastador; Adam se estremeció. No podía culparlo por sentir rencor hacia su hermano; Michael lo había dejado de lado tras su traición, como si hubiese olvidado que alguna vez fueron hermanos – o eso pensaba.

Una abrupta risotada sobresaltó al rubio dentro de la jaula, que miraba desconcertado e inseguro a Lucifer, percatándose una fracción de segundo después que hubo sido este último quien la profirió. Una amarga sonrisa se extendía por el atractivo rostro que alguna vez perteneció al desafortunado de Nick. Lucifer lo miró, ladeando la cabeza sutilmente, suprimiendo toda muestra de emoción exceptuando aquella sonrisa tan suya.

 

-       Último round. – anunció con serenidad, aunque una chispa de algo en sus ojos causó el efecto contrario en Adam. – Mi turno.

 

El chico aguardó en silencio, tragando en seco. Podía sentir sus nervios descender a través de su cuerpo en forma de corriente eléctrica, erizando los vellos de su piel y hormigueando en la punta de sus dedos. Un cúmulo de emociones nublaba su razón, y no podía pensar en ningún otro acertijo por el momento. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse respecto a todo lo sucedido.  
Por primera vez, había encontrado a alguien que comprendía a la perfección el vacío del olvido y la soledad, lo que era estar condenado a ese Infierno por siempre; no estaba preparado para hallarse sólo nuevamente. No tenía familia; la suya lo hubo abandonado, y no esperaba más de ellos. Ya habían muerto para él, tal como él estaba muerto para ellos. Tal como Lucifer estaba perdido para sus hermanos.

Lo comprendió entonces, por qué Lucifer siempre acudía a él sin importar la vasta cantidad de condenados ahí abajo. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, eran su única mutua compañía. ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso? Era su libertad o su recién descubierto lazo con Lucifer. Si se iba, lo dejaría solo en el Infierno; si se iba, él mismo se condenaría a su solitud. ¿Valdría la pena la tortura, el dolor, por un poco de empatía y compañía?

 

-       Un canario atrapado en jaula de fuego es dado la oportunidad de volar a su libertad. La bestia oscura que lo guarda abre la puerta de la jaula, invitando al canario a salir a través de sus fauces. El canario puede morir quemado dentro o huir por la única salida posible y arriesgarse a ser devorado. Sin embargo, el ave sale libre y la bestia muere en su lugar. ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué el canario fue liberado, y por qué la bestia ha muerto? – dijo Lucifer, su voz suave y moderada al hablar, sin emoción.

 

Definitivamente, Adam se esperaba cualquier cosa de Lucifer menos aquello. Palideció, si es que eso era remotamente posible, sin aliento. Su mente – que de por sí estaba distraída – se convirtió en una tormenta de confusión. Las metáforas empleadas por Lucifer hubieron sido mucho menos enigmáticas de lo que probablemente pensó, mas fue el mensaje y el significado de aquellas cuestiones lo que turbó a Adam. No lograba entender a lo que se refería el arcángel; es decir, quería comprenderlo, descifrarlo, pero no hallaba lógica alguna a ninguna de las posibles teorías que se formaban en su cabeza ante lo dicho.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de despejar así sus pensamientos y encontrar la solución al acertijo. Sus pálidos ojos azules permanecieron fijos en los de Lucifer, incapaz de romper el contacto visual, como si se tratara de dos imanes que inevitablemente lo atraían. La respuesta estaba justo ahí, escrita en esos ojos, diciéndole a gritos lo que se negaba a creer.

 

-       N-No lo sé… – tartamudeó.

Lucifer arqueó una ceja, y una sonrisa genuina se curvó las comisuras de sus labios, con un aspecto casi incrédulo. Habría jurado que la respuesta era demasiado obvia para cualquiera.

-       ¿No lo sabes? – insistió, a lo que Adam negó con la cabeza, ciertamente cohibido. – Bueno, es una lástima. – dijo Lucifer, sonriendo. – Supongo que eso deja claro quién ganó aquí.

-       ¡P-Pero aún no ha sido mi último turno! – replicó Adam.

Lucifer lo pensó un poco.

-        Tienes razón. – asintió él. – Es un juego justo, así que aún te queda una última oportunidad. ¿Tienes alguna adivinanza por hacer?

Adam desvió la mirada al suelo, sintiendo que la última pizca de esperanza se desvanecía de sí.

-       No. – admitió finalmente, con voz queda.

-       Eso pensé.

 

Cuando volvió a elevar su mirada, buscando el rostro del otro, la expresión de Lucifer no era una de completo regodeo y fanfarria, como él habría esperado, sino que lo miraba con cautela desde el exterior de la jaula, con semblante serio y neutral, pero menos frío que de costumbre. Una sonrisa pequeña, casi tímida, era apenas visible en sus labios. Tal gentileza en sus facciones resultó aún más insólita para Adam, para ser honestos.

 

-       Bueno,… lamento dejarte, pero tengo otras cosas por hacer. – Lucifer dijo, retrocediendo un par de pasos, alejándose de la jaula con ademán de marcharse. – Hasta mañana entonces, querido Adam.

-       ¡Espera! – Adam lo detuvo, inclinándose hacia delante con disimulado desaliento. – ¿No vas a decirme cuál era la respuesta de tu acertijo?

Lucifer le sonrió.

-       Tú ya sabes la respuesta. – repuso, dándose vuelta y encaminándose lejos de la jaula, hacia los oscuros corredores infernales.

No se dijo más, y Adam no trató de impedir que se fuera esta vez. Los pasos de Lucifer hicieron eco en las frías paredes, a la vez de que éste se marchaba, aparentemente despreocupado. Adam se reclinó contra los barrotes, inhalando hondo y exhalando un suspiro tembloroso. Apenas podía sopesar lo que acababa de suceder; de un momento a otro, se encontraba ahora verdaderamente condenado a una eternidad en el Infierno junto a Lucifer. Su alma ya no le pertenecía más, aunque comenzaba a dudar de que lo hubiese hecho alguna vez.

Lucifer estaba en lo correcto, Adam conocía la respuesta a su acertijo. Lo sabía, pero le había parecido lo suficientemente increíble como para considerarlo como la verdad; y era tan simple de ver que sintió el impulso de echarse a reír histéricamente. El canario no podría salir porque, inevitablemente, terminaría cayendo en las fauces de la bestia, y ésta encontraría su muerte si el canario se marchaba… porque el canario no quería dejar a la bestia, y la bestia no quería perderlo. Adam pensó en ello, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

 

Y, desde otro punto mucho más elevado que aquél, cierto arcángel miraba a su hermano y a su prisionero, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada ante la escena. Por supuesto que no le agradaba saber que un alma inocente estaba siendo condenada sin argumento suficiente más que una ridícula apuesta entre los dos, pero, al menos, sabía que su hermano no estaría solo de nuevo. Y Adam no sería olvidado. Nunca más; se tenían el uno al otro.


End file.
